1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to containers and more particularly to an especially configured container body and closure lid combination which coact to provide a reusable selfsealing container which is easy to open and close.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The container art is replete with a tremendous variety of structures which are suitable for containment of various substances. Some containers are designed to be destroyed upon opening, at least as far as their sealing capability is concerned, while others are intended to be resealable. Some of the resealable containers, of course, are easier to use than others, and some are more successful with regard to their resealing capability than others. In general, those containers which are easy to open and reclose are less than ideal with regard to their sealing capabilities, and those which have good sealing capabilities are either difficult to open and reclose or are too complex and expensive to be employed for many containerization tasks.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved resealable container structure which overcomes some of the problems and shortcomings of the prior art.